Aprentie Alice et histoires de coeur
by Mlle Menthe
Summary: UA,sans Voldemort. Mélinda, jeune prof de DCFM, est tombé enceinte de Remus Lupin, prof de Métamorphose. Or celuiçi est marié! Alice, la soeur jumelle de Mélinda, prent alors sa place. Malheuresement, elle ignore tout de la magie... entre amour et humour


Je suis heureux de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du mal, Mlle Mélinda Ingalls !

°Tiens, on parle de ma soeur...Pourquoi est ce qu'il me regarde? Merde, j'oubliais c'est moi !°

Je me lève brutalement pour saluer. Plonger dans mes pensées, j'avais tout simplement oublier que désormais, je devais répondre au nom de Mélinda. Je souris aux élèves, en déplorant que certain n'ait que 3 ou 4 ans de moins que moi. En me rasseyant, je jette un regard vers Remus. Ah, celui-là ! Tous ça c'est bien de sa faute! Qu'est ce qui lui a prit d'épouser Nymphadora, alors qu'il est toujours amoureux de ma soeur jumelle! Quel idiot... Et maintenant que Mélinda est enceinte, elle est obligée de se cacher pour ne pas qu'on le découvre. Donc je prends sa place. Logique.

°Logique ? Ma puce, je te rappelle que tu n'es pas une sorcière... Même s'il t'arrive de faire bouger où exploser certaines choses sans le faire exprès, tu est incapable de jeter un sort...Alors devenir prof...Aïe !°

Après cette cérémonie étrange °Un chapeau qui parle? D'ou ça sort ?°, Alors que je monte vers ma chambre, Remus m'attrape par le bras et me tire vers une salle vide.

°Hé ho, mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut? Je suis pas Mélinda, il le sait quand même!°

Quoi ?

Je suis désolé que ta soeur t'ait obligée à faire ça.

Ma soeur ne m'as rien obligé! Si je suis là, c'est par ce que tu la mis en cloque alors que t'était marié!

Je ne lui ait pas dit de ce cacher!

Ta femme est naïve, c'est vrai, mais pas à ce point la. Si elle voyait Mélinda enceinte, elle comprendrait tout de suite.

Alice, je suis désolé.

Ta "désolation" ne change rien. Dans tous les cas, je suis très mal barrée.

Comment ça ?

Ouh ouh, réveille toi !!! Je ne suis pas une vraie sorcière ! J'y connais rien à la magie moi !

...Tu plaisantes?

Malheureusement pas.

Effectivement...là, t'est particulièrement mal barré, j'avoue.

Remus me regarde, un peu gêné. Puis avec un haussement d'épaules, il me souhaite bonne nuit et s'en va.

°Merde...Comment peut-on être à la fois aussi beau et aussi con? °

Je soupire et monte dans ma chambre. Je m'endort tard, morte de trouille à l'idée d me retrouver devants des élèves, alors que je n'y connais rien en magie.

Criiii !!!!

°Quoi, déjà! La ferme, foutu réveil! Oh, je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de me traîner à la fac aujourd'hui, sachant que j'aie pas fini ma dissert...Allez, debout!°

Je tâtonne pour trouver l'interrupteur de ma lampe de chevet, mais, à la place, mes doigts rencontrent un tissu velouré. Je me lève d'un coup et me rappelle ou je suis.

°Et merde! C'est quoi ce bruit, alors? °

J'ouvre les rideaux du baldaquin et tombe nez à nez avec une ravissante chouette lapone, blanche des pieds...des pattes à la tête, avec seulement le bout des ailes rouges. Cette merveille tiens une lettre dans son bec. Je la regarde un instant, complètement éberlué qu'une chouette soit entrée dans ma chambre, encore plus étonnée de la voir poser la lettre sur mes genoux, et je manque m'évanouir quand l'oiseau commence à la décacheter.

°Pchi, dégage du lit, ma puce. Qui y bien put m'envoyer ça ? Et quelle heure est-il ? Et, au fait, qu'est ce que je fous là, moi? Re-merde ! Retard à la case départ. Quel heure est-il ?°

J'ouvre la lettre. Le texte: "Debout, il est 7h et ton premier cours est à 9h, mais passe me voir dans mon bureau dés que tu est préparée, j'aie à te parler. Remus."

° Merci Remus, j'avoir toujours pas à savoir si t'es un ange super canon ou un sale con. °

Bon. Je me lève et me jette directement sous une douche bien chaude, qui ne me donne qu'une seule envie; me recoucher. Je me secoue et commence à m'habiller. °Merde, je mets quoi ? Une de ses robes vertes super moches ? Ca vas pas non ! Un jean ? He ho, je suis prof maintenant! Re-re-merde ! Ca part mal! °

J'enfile mon peignoir, un machin en soie rouge qu'on appelle un déshabillé.

°La je ressemble VRAIMENT à Mélinda, elle porte tout le temps le sien. °

Le château est encore endormi, et je ne croise personne. Je cours habillé ainsi jusqu'au bureau de Remus, et j'entre sans frappé °Pas le temps !° Remus lève d'un coup la tête et rougit jusqu'au oreilles en me voyant en peignoir. Je m'approche de lui

"Alice, tu avais le temps de t'habiller avent de venir me voir, ce n'était pas si urgent ...

C'est ça, très drôle. Je m'habille comment ?

...Pardon.

°De un, il faudrait qu'il me regarde dans les yeux, c'est carrément gênant là, j'ne suis pas Mélinda, quand même ! De deux, il est sourd ou quoi ? °

Des vêtement. Il est or de question que je mette la veille robe miteuse que tu m'as passé, mais je sens qu'un jean ce n'est pas non plus parfait.

Oui, bien sur, t'as, t'as qu'a mettre ça !

De sa malle, il extrait une tunique vert amande et un sublime jean gris

°Oula...ça change de mes tenues habituelles dit donc... classe !°

Oubliant complètement que Remus est devant moi, je tire sur la ceinture de mon peignoir, qui tombe, me révélant et débardeur et minishort. °encore un truc que j'ais piqué à Mél... Enfin, avec sa grosses elle rentre plus dedans...°

"Mél...Mélinda ?

Je relève brusquement la tête et fixe Remus. Il me regarde, l'air complètement perdu, et s'approche, hagard, une main tendue vers mon visage.

Remus. C'est moi, Remus, Alice. Je ne suis pas Mélinda.

Remus se reprend tout d'un coup, et ce passe la main dans les cheveux, très gêné.

°Aie!...Je le sans mal, là, vraiment mal !°

Excuse moi, Alice. Mais, tu lui ressemble tellement...Je suis désolé, je doit te paraître lâche d'avoir laisser Mélinda dans cet état.

Il s'assoit sur le bord du bureau, la tête entre les mains.

Je suis lâche. Rien qu'un pauvre loup-garou stupide et lâche.

Remus ?

Remus...Tu sais très bien que c'est faux.

Il glisse à terre pendant que je lui parle. Je me mets à genoux à cotés de lui.

Tu n'est pas lâche, Remus, et tu n'est pas non plus stupide. Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Tait toi, Alice! J'abandonne ta soeur au pire moment, je n'oses même pas dire à ma femme que j'aie déjà été mariée et voila qu'un enfant va me tomber sur la conscience !

...Marié ?

Lorsque j'étais à Poudlard, je me suis fiancé avec une fille du nom d'Ecce Kremlin. Nous sommes restés mariés deux ans, et lorsqu'elle à découvert que j'étais un...enfin, elle m'as quitté pour Thomas Brown.

Attends...Ta déjà été marié ? D'accords, c'est vrai qu'il existe des hommes plus courageux, c'est indéniable...

Bon, désolé Remus, mais ça ne me regarde pas trop tous ça...Alors j'aurais deux questions.

je t'écoute.

ou est ce que j'ais cours?

Salle 111, au dernier étage, dans la tourelle nord. Tu peux aussi faire cours dans le parc si tu veux.

Deuxième question. Remus, tu...tu est toujours amoureux de ma soeur n'est ce pas ?

Ca se voit Remus. Je le sens.

Je n'en sais rien.

°Je n'en sais rien. Quelle réponse géniale, bravo, mais ça ne m'éclaire pas trop, là. °

Au fait, de quoi tu voulais me parlez ?

Oh, de rien. J'voulais juste te dire ta salle, voila quoi.

Je soupire et pars vers la grande salle, après avoir remercié Remus. Celle ci est presque vide, mais malheureusement, alors que je m'avance vers la table des professeurs, une élèves aux cheveux châtains en bataille m'interpellent (Pas la peine d'en faire un fromage, il s'agit d'Hermione.)

Professeur, qu'allons nous étudiez cette année? Presque tout le programme à été fait l'an dernier. Plutôt des sorts ou des créatures? Vous nous parlerez des maléfices impardonnables?

°Et oh, mais qu'est ce qu'elle me veut celle là, elle est folle? °

…


End file.
